


Crave

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪，即吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎FZ背景◎元旦过去了那就给大家拜个早年吧（喂）◎R18，为了肉而肉





	Crave

Crave

“无用的矜持。”  
王者看着被迫跨坐于自己身上的骑士，开口给出了这样的评价。

迪卢木多的双腿被分开到极致，连带后穴也在微微痉挛中吞吐着嵌入他体内的肉刃。从他的下腹到脖颈，一路布满了星星点点的吻痕，有些甚至是隔着皮肤泛出血红的齿印。本应紧握双枪的手被无法挣脱的魔术束缚在身后，而那张光辉之貌上覆着一层惹人怜爱的水色，分不清是泪水还是汗水。  
明明身体在不断迎合甚至主动追寻这份欢愉，迪卢木多却露出忍耐的表情——他的眉心紧皱，下唇被牙齿咬到泛白，眼睑也为了逃避直视现实而合上，殊不知这样只会让他的感官更加敏感。  
吉尔伽美什按住迪卢木多的大腿内侧，随即挺腰向上一顶，灭顶的快感便席卷了迪卢木多，他的防备也在那一瞬被冲散，从虚伪的盔甲间隙露出了表里如一的欢愉神情，但也只有一瞬而已。  
“……不过，这份无用的矜持确实取悦了本王。”  
坚守的底线被当做寻欢的乐趣，如果不是处于这样的境况，迪卢木多一定会向这个出言不逊的人发出挑战，然而他当下能做的，只有更用力地咬紧下唇，以痛楚来维系那摇摇欲坠的清醒。  
“你在害怕什么，Lancer？”  
吉尔伽美什的指尖滑过迪卢木多的皮肤，每经过一处便会引起一阵紧绷。  
——你在害怕什么？此刻纠缠着你的，像是饥饿与困倦，欢笑与悲泣，这种追求欲望的餍足，是人类与生俱来的本能。你不该逃避它，也无法逃避它。  
“还是说，你觉得你背叛了你的主人？”  
迪卢木多的身体猛地一颤，他睁开眼睛剜向吉尔伽美什，本应锐利的目光却被情欲的高热蒸到融化，只剩下撒娇一样的不满。  
“我……唔……不、不会让你……伤害主人的……”  
“哦？你居然还有余地担心别人？”吉尔伽美什的下身又是重重一顶，那些本来藏在迪卢木多眼睑之后的泪水接连滑落。  
“艾尔梅洛伊氏那种人根本不用本王介入，过不了多久便会自取灭亡。脆弱如蝼蚁的人类也无法取悦本王。真正让本王感兴趣的，是你。”  
迪卢木多的视线模糊起来，朦胧之中只能看到一双猩红如蛇果的眼眸。  
“听说艾尔梅洛伊氏最开始想要召唤的从者，并不是你吧。”  
然后吉尔伽美什看到迪卢木多的脸上浮现出痛苦的神情，那是情欲的折磨都无法让他显现出的脆弱。  
“没有资格的君主，不被需要的骑士，多么完美的剧本，本王对你们终幕到来的那一天充满着期待。”  
王者执掌权柄的双手握上骑士的腰肢， 冲刷着肠壁的炽热浊液为其打上屈辱的烙印，骑士发出了悲鸣的哭喊，不甘的灵魂被拖入深渊。  
“——到了那一刻，渴求本王吧。”


End file.
